


Lift Your Spirits and Your Friends!

by puffythepig



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NB frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, both Frisk and MK are nonbinary in it, nb MK, nb Monsterkid, tw for nb people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk visits the soccer field to play with Monster kid, but some humans try getting in the way of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Your Spirits and Your Friends!

Frisk spotted their friend from across the soccer field. There were three boys surrounding the monster child, whom was starting to appear nervous. Frisk approached the other children, a pout on their face. No one was allowed picking on their friend!

Frisk tapped on the tallest boy's left shoulder, watching him spin around like a tornado. He chuckled and scowled, glancing back at the Monster child. "What, now you little girlfriend is going to save you?"

The monster child pouted and stared at the friendly human, an embarrassed expression on their face. 'F-Frisk! I'm alright!" The monster spoke, their voice cracking in a fake smile. "We were just about to," they glimpsed at the salt and pepper ball on the ground, "we were just about to play some soccer!" The monster wrinkled their snout a little and tried to motion their friend away, but Frisk just puffed out their little chest bravely.

"Yeah, we just wanted to play some ball, right Derrek?" Greg asked, a buck toothed grin on his face as he stared at the shortest, strongest boy in the group.

"Yeah." Derrek huffed, his voice deeper than the other boys'. Derrek smirked and stepped forward, smashing his boot into the monster child's speckled ball, and when the ball still prevailed, he rolled his eyes and pulled a small pocket knife out of his jacket, stabbing the ball. The ball lost its breath as a monster stepped forward.

"St-stop! Why'd you do that? Th-that wasn't yours!" The monster whined, desperately clinging to the lifeless shape with his eyes, before gluing them to the criminal.

"I did it because it's fun," Derrek spoke deeply, his voice like gravel. "and I will not stop. Why should I? You can't even fight back, you have no arms! And Frisky here, well, she can't even talk!"  
  
The dinosaur creature pouted and hollered. "It's n-not my fault I don't have arms! A-and Frisk can't help not talking! And stop calling Frisk a girl!"

Derrek stepped forward, still smirking menacingly. "Shut up, you big baby," he whispered, but before he could say or do anything else, Frisk ran forward with all of their might and grabbed ahold of Derrek, hugging him tightly. The boy turned bright red and his mouth curved into an evil scowl. He pushed Frisk to the ground and spat on them. "Don't touch me, you weirdo! You'll give me cooties!" He raised his arm to hit the fallen child, but a bright orange, scaly head smacked against him and knocked him to the ground.

"You're nasty! Frisk was just being nice, and Frisk does not have cooties, because they don't exist!" The monster child shouted, banging their head as hard as they could against the rude human child.

The two boys behind Derrek raised their arms and hit the monster child at the same time. The orange monster's head bobbled dangerously before they fell down with an 'oof.' Six fists beat at the child's cranium. "You stupid boy, you're disgusting." Derrek whispered, watching the monster cry with a smile.

"S-stop it, I'm n-not a boy! J-just go! Stop! Leave us alone!" The child whined, trying to fight back with their head, which only caused more pain. Frisk looked around frantically and spotted a lonesome stick.

With a grin, Frisk snatched the stick off of the ground and lashed it against Derrek's skin. Derrek stared in awe for a moment, touching his cheek with his hand and watching peach grow a crimson color. He snarled and raced forward, ready to beat Frisk, but Frisk whipped the stick at him again, leaving another small mark on his cheek. Derrek backed away, glimpsing at his two friends, who were both rendered silent.

"C'mon guys, l-let's go play my Xbox." Greg said, trying to sound strong, even though his voice cracked. The boys agreed in cool sounding ways and turned away, walking away. Derrek glance back at the duo and to prove their strength, Frisk dropped the stick, wrapped their little arms around the monster, and lifted them up, keeping a brave face while doing so. Derrek rolled his eyes and flicked his head away.

"Frisk, put me down!" The monster child whined a little, chuckling softly.  
  
Frisk let out a tiny "hmph" and nuzzled the monster child's head.

The monster child huffed sadly. "Hey, you know you can't hug me, Frisk! I don't have any arms."

Frisk frowned for a moment before setting the child down and picking them up again, this time with the monster slung across the human's arms in a bridal style. Frisk nuzzled their nose against the monster's and smiled.

Giggles escaped the monster's snout. "Alright, alright," they said, catching their breath, "you can put me down now, Frisk."

Frisk grunted, and instead of letting the monster walk, Frisk ran as fast as their feet could take them with their friend still safe in their arms, whispering a tiny word to the monster.

"Home."


End file.
